


Worthy

by Krystal_Fairy



Series: The Crew Comforts Wolf [2]
Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Benoit Farm, Body Dysphoria, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Loving Scarlet, Post-Winter, Sad Wolf, Scarlets got this handled, Self-Hatred, Sexual Inexperience, Sexy Times, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:01:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29974299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystal_Fairy/pseuds/Krystal_Fairy
Summary: Wolf and Scarlet just began living on the farm, Wolf knows what the people think of him. It only reminds him he doesn't deserve Scarlet or her affection and how little he knows how to please her. Scarlet doesn't think any of that is true.Blah summaries. Sad Wolf and a little sexy time with Scarlet. Yup.Sad Wolf, if that's what you're looking for, come here.
Relationships: Scarlet Benoit/Wolf | Ze'ev Kesley
Series: The Crew Comforts Wolf [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204823
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Worthy

“Are you sure you’d rather stay behind?” Scarlet asked slinging her bang over her shoulder, standing in the doorway to their –her- home. 

Wolf toothlessly grinned at her; he wasn’t sure if it was convincing but she seemed to accept it. “Yes, I’m sure,” he walked over and gave her a gentle kiss on the head placing his hand -his claw- on her arm. “The barn door needs fixing; it's been wobbling more than ever lately. Plus, I can get dinner started when I’m done, you said I have to practice cooking anyway.” 

“You can practice with me,” she playful rolled her eyes. 

“Ah but then how will I get better if the great Scarlet Benoit keeps interjecting and fixing my mistakes?” 

“I do not!” She cried incredulously. 

He smiled, but was careful not to show his teeth. “You do, I love you for it, you make amazing meals. But I can try on my own, I want to impress you.” He lifted his hand to touch her face but hesitated when he saw his mutated claw. 

She reached up and pressed it against her cheek, he cringed inwardly, he didn’t deserve to touch her soft skin. 

“If that’s what you want,” she said and kissed his palm, disgusting, he thought. How cold she touch him let alone kiss him. 

After she left the door Wolf stepped back and stumbled into the end table almost knocking over the lamp, he caught it just in time. He couldn’t go with Scarlet to the market for deliveries, he couldn’t hear the whispers anymore. People were pleasant enough to his face, but he heard every word they said when they thought he was far enough away. 

Freak. 

Monster. 

Ugly. 

Mutant. 

Subhuman. 

That one hurt the most. 

He was a human, wasn’t he? They didn’t change his humanity, did they? They altered him, maybe he wasn’t human anymore, maybe he was just this freakish monster, not quite animal but not quite human. 

He hated himself. 

He couldn’t even walk around town with the woman he loved without hearing the nasty comments directed toward him, not to mention those directed towards her. They were downright mean; people were awful and they were on the receiving end of all of it. He didn't deserve to be her with her.

Dog-lover. 

Animal kink. 

He even heard someone say once “she must collar and cage him before bed every night” then they all laughed. 

She can do better. 

He’s holding her hostage. 

It's a stockholm syndrome situation. 

She’s afraid to leave. 

He hated the comments, he loved her, why couldn't people see that? He just wanted to be with someone, and love someone for the first time in his life. Why couldn't he just have peace? Levana was dead and her curse was still following him. She was dead but the damage she inflicted on him was lifelong. She ruined him. 

He hugged his midsection as tears began to form in his eyes and he slunk down to the ground. He only sat there for a minute before he pulled himself to his feet, wiping his eyes with a calloused hand. He had to fix the barn door. He headed outside. 

\--- 

That night he cooked dinner, it wasn’t impressive, in fact it wasn't much cooking. He wasn’t too experienced when it came to the stove or oven. He never had one growing up with the pack, they made him eat raw meat or nothing most of the time from what Scarlet understood. But he managed to toast some bread, quite perfectly if Scarlet did say so herself, and layered some tomato and mozzarella along with some herbs and olive oil. 

It was actually pretty good. She was impressed. 

That night after they cleaned up the kitchen together and showered – separately of course - she decided it was time. She loved him. Here he was, making her tomato and mozzarella meals, trying his hardest to do everything for her. She figured he waited long enough. After all, he waited pretty much the entire rebellion to ask for sex. She figured he was so patient because he was a gentleman and wouldn't dare ask himself or make any unwanted moves. 

She never figured it was because her older, impossibly handsome, boyfriend was a virgin. 

“Wait, wait,” Wolf said sitting up in bed, tucking the covers around him. 

Scarlet furrowed her brow and removed her hand from his lower abdomen, her fingertips just brushing under the band of his boxers. “Ze, what's wrong?” She was legitimately confused. She didn’t ask if it was something she did in an offensive way, she knew better than to be so shallow. “I’m sorry I just thought... we’ve been together so long, I thought it was time...” she trailed off looking him deep in the eyes despite his aversion to her gaze. 

He shook his head. “You’re right, you deserve that.” 

She shut her eyes and also shook her head. “No, Zev, that’s not-that’s not consent.” She said haltingly, not entire sure how to phrase her thought or how to respond to his words. “This isn’t about what I ‘deserve’, this is about what you want.” 

Wolf glanced at her for a moment before looking away again, he couldn’t meet her eyes. “No, I want to, Scarlet... I do.” He stared down at the sheets in his lap. “I just...” 

“What?” She pressed gingerly, placing a hand on his arm letting her thumb rub circles on the back of his forearm. 

He was silent for a long while. “You were my first kiss Scarlet.” he confessed quietly. 

She immediately began to blush as red as her hair, he was in his twenties and when Emilie chatted with him... she just assumed he got all the girls. Not that he was like Thorne, but that he at least didn’t have trouble attracting the attention of others. She gaped for a moment unsure how to respond. 

“I grew up in the pack,” he continued. “There were no women, the only women I ever saw or had any contact with were the thaumaturges who hurt me, or Levana who hurt me,” his voice cracked for a moment. “My experience isn’t great.” he huffed sadly. 

“That’s okay,” Scarlet said moving closer. “Whenever you’re ready.” 

“I’ve been ready since I was fifteen.” Wolf snorted; Scarlet suppressed a smile best she could but it quickly faded at his next words. “Now I’m like this... I missed the window when people even thought I was attractive. Now I’m just a monster.” he curled himself inward. 

“You’re not a monster,” Scarlet said softly but adamantly. 

Wolf shook his head and looked down at his deformed hands, she touched them and he clenched them into fists. 

“I’ve never...” he was embarrassed to admit it, she was clearly more experienced than him. “We didn't even get to see programs or read books that weren’t approved. Scarlet, the more I exist in the real world the more I realize I don’t know anything.” He said staring off with wide blank eyes. 

She tentatively reached over and placed her hand on his broad, bare chest. “I can show you,” she said a little hesitantly, not wanting to step over any boundaries. 

“Are you sure?” Wolf asked swallowing. “You don’t think I’m-” 

“I think you’re the most handsome, wonderful, funny, perfect, smart,” she said leaning forward and kissing him between every word. “Strong and protective. My mate. I love you.” She stared into his bright green eyes. 

Wolf leaned forward and kissed her, it was still awkward with his newly formed mouth, but she seemed to work her way around that problem. Her hand slowly drifted down to the hem of his boxers again but this time he didn’t stop her. He tensed, no one had every touched him like this before, this lovingly, he was unsure how to respond so his body panicked and just went stiff. 

But Scarlet didn’t seem to mind. “You’re sure you want this now?” She asked as she placed light kisses along his neck. “If you want, we can wait, I don’t mind if you’re not ready for this, Ze.” 

He felt himself grow hard beneath the sheets under her gentle kisses. Sure him and Scarlet have kissed, they kissed a lot. But even when they slept in the same bed on the Rampion they were both fully clothed. Sometimes a hand found its way beneath his shirt to lay on his chest, but nothing more than that. 

This was completely new and it was amazing. 

He turned to face her. “Keep going,” he whispered before taking her mouth in his. 

Her hand suddenly ducked below his boxers to find him, he gasped away from the kiss and grabbed at the sheets around him. His hips instantly buckled into her soft touch, he’d jerked himself off plenty of times before, but he never had another human touch him and the way she was doing it was unlike he ever did himself. She really knew what she was doing. 

Scarlet smiled at his responsive behavior. This would be a fun night.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe a second chapter? Do I write porn? Lets find out.


End file.
